The Touch of the Abyss
by AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon
Summary: When Lovino looses his memory and come into a contract with Ludwig Beilschmidt, the heir to the Beilschmidt house, he isn't all that thrilled. After all, the only reason why he made a contract with the potato bastard was to recover his scattered memories in the real world, which would lead to the truth behind the Tragedy of Rome. Loosely based on Pandora Hearts


**A/N: ****Helena: Ancient Greece**

**Aldric: Germania**

**Julius: Ancient Rome**

**Disclaimer: I** **o****wn nothing. Nada. Zero. Nein. Nyet. I deny all rights.**

* * *

><p>"What's your name?" a beautiful brunette adolescent asked the blond that sat on the ground.<p>

"My name is Aldric. Just Aldric. What is your name?" The blond adolescent looked at the young brunette curiously.

"My name is Helena."

~.~

"So your name really is Aldric?" Helena asked as she cut the blond adolescent's long hair.

"Yes, it really is."

Helena laughed, "I'm sorry but that is a ridiculous name."

Aldric simply grumbled while waiting patiently for the brunette to finish cutting his hair.

~.~

Aldric was ran into a clearing, think forest surrounding the clearing. He was exposed and everyone knew it. Soon the men chasing him caught up with him.

"Aww ran out of places to hide? Come with us now before we resort to the use of force." One of the men pursuing him warned.

"I will never surrender. Not to you." Aldric yelled defiantly.

"Tsk. Why do we have to try so hard to get one lame adolescent? Can't we aim for a pretty woman or someone of actual value?" The other asked.

"No. The really valuable ones are the ones are the hardest to kidnap. Let's go after him, he won't be missed if he goes missing. Besides he could be put to good use. He has a face that can be considered handsome."

"Him? Handsome? By who?"

"Women I guess. You know how strange their taste can get."

"What is this about people going missing?" A soft, feminine, yet demanding voice made itself known. From the shadows of the trees Helena made herself known.

"Helena? What are you doing here?" Aldric asked.

The brunette ignored the blond as she stepped between him and the traffickers. "This one will not be going with you."

The men smirked at the brunette, "Just our luck. We get a pretty lady as well as an easy target!"

"Come with us, Serious Man and Pretty Lady peacefully or else we'll use force."

Helena sighed, "I guess I will just have to use force then, since you won't listen. Now die scum!" Suddenly a large owl barely held together by loose stitches appeared and summoned chains that easily dismantled the men. Body parts flew as blood began to shoot in the sky. Helena spun around, facing Aldric as the blood that was shot upwards started to fall back down to Earth. Smiling, Helena started to dance under this red rain.

"Dancing in blood red rain?" Aldric asked himself in disbelief. Shock from the day's events caused Aldric's world to go black.

"Helena? Helena! There you are!" A brunet man ran towards Helena, finally noticing the fainted blond teen. "Helena don't you know the risks of using your chain in front of other people? You could be traced and caught!"

Helena sighed, "Hercules you worry too much. Now let's go home."

"What about him?" Hercules asked, "We can't just leave him out here.

"Oh him. Yeah bring him with us, when he gets better, he can leave."

Hercules sighed as he lugged the blond adolescent after his sister who happily skipped around him. She spotted a brunet man in the distance and happily called out to him.

"Julius! Julius!" Helena happily skipped to Julius's side and dragged him to her brother's side. "Help him carry Aldric!"

Julius chuckled, "Okay, okay Helena. Just calm down okay?"

~.~

A soft beautiful glow surrounded Helena as she visited the Core of the Abyss. In her arms she clutched twin stuffed cats with dark gray fur and blue eyes. Helena thought that the blue eyes the stuffed cat had remained her of Aldic. She told herself that that was not the reason why she picked the cats.

"Hello again Core of the Abyss. I brought you a gift this time," Helena placed one of stuffed cats near the Core of the Abyss, "It's a stuffed cat. Look!" she held up the other cat remaining in her grasp, "I have one for myself too. That way these cats will keep the both of us company when I am unable to visit you okay?"

~.~

"What's the name of that song?" Aldric asked.

Hercules played a melody while Helena added some words to it, Aldric sat next to Helena entranced by her singing.

"I don't know I haven't thought of a name for it yet." Hercules answered.

"Hercules likes to compose music in his spare time. He doesn't do it often though so he never gives them names," Helena explained. "Besides he mostly naps in his spare time and the time between them! I'm actually surprised that he's awake now."

Aldric leaned back, "I think I can make some thing to put the song in. Like a watch or something. As for the name why don't we name it Helena?"

"Helena? I like it." Hercules agreed.

Aldric got up, "I'll see the both of you tomorrow. By then I will have something to put the song in."

The two brunet siblings waved farewell.

~.~

"The Core of the Abyss is lonely." Helena told Julius once he came to visit her in her room. She figured that he would be able to do something to ease the Core's loneliness.

"Helena how would you like to help me with an experiment?" Julius asked, not answering her statement.

Helena frowned, didn't Julius care about the Core of the Abyss? "An experiment? Of what?" she asked, curiosity gaining the best of her.

"Well I would like to see if we can control the Abyss through a human vessel. For that to be possible I imagine that one would need to be born in the Abyss. Since your life is going to end anyways, won't you help me?"

"If the Core has a human vessel will it be lonely?" she asked.

Julius shook his head, "I doubt it because it will have someone to keep it company."

Helena hesitated before she slowly nodded her head. This would be for the Core of the Abyss, the last thing she could do to ward off it's loneliness.

~.~

For possibly the last time, Helena found herself surrounded by the familiar warm golden glow that surrounded the Core of the Abyss. Once again she tightly held the other dark gray cat that she kept for all these years. Only now she had no use for it any longer. She was going to die soon and her brother was going to be the new head of the Vargas family, this she had accepted. Now it was time to let the Core of the Abyss know this news.

She placed the cat next to each other. "I will be unable to visit you from now on," she begun, "I'm going to die soon, so I'm giving you my cat as well. Hopefully before I am destroyed forever, you will be willing to accept and treat my child well. This child will be my last gift to you. This is the last time I will be able to say good bye to you so good bye."

Just like that, Helena left the Core of the Abyss for the last time.

~.~

It was time. Time for her brother to claim the title of head of the Vargas family, something that was to be celebrated. For Julius, it meant that death was soon upon him while for Helena, it meant that she will be cast into the Abyss to conclude the ceremony.

Currently, Helena bowed as Hercules toward over her, having just inherited Wolf from Julius. He summoned all five winged chains - Robin, Rooster, Eagle, Stork, and now Wolf. He hesitated.

"What's wrong Brother? Let's just get this over with," Helena murmured.

Hercules slowly nodded. Then in a shaky voice he announced, "Helena, you are found guilty of the sin of your birth. Your punishment is to be dragged into the abyss by the chains of condemnation."

A portal to the Abyss was opened up and the chains of condemnation shot out and wrapped around Helena, dragging her into the Abyss.

~.~

Several months had passed since Hercules's ceremony when he found himself at the door to the abyss along with Julius, who was growing sicker with every day that passes. Further behind the other Vargas hung back, for everyone had felt the disturbance in the abyss and felt a presence nearing the door. Suddenly the door swung open and a child with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes came out, a grey stuffed cat hanging limply from the child's hand.

"Helena?" Julius breathed, everyone else shocked into silence. Yet Julius knew that this was not Helena. The child had darker, shorter hair than Helena and had brown mixed in Helena's green eyes.

"No. Someone else," Hercules confirmed, "But whose child is this?" He crouched down to the child's level, "What is your name?" he asked gently.

"My name is Lovino." the child spoke, "Who are you and where am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I BE BACK AND WITH A NEW STORY Y'ALL! This story was inspired and based on Pandora Hearts (I'm not listing this as a crossover cause I'm gonna fuck with the plot after this...). Also I know that Ancient Greece is Greece's mother but for the purpose of this story and the fact that I couldn't find another for the role of Oswald, I made Greece Ancient Greece's brother. Please forgive me for this inaccuracy. I hope that I got everything down and if I forgot anything please please please tell me because I am wrote this from memory and it's not the best in the world... Leave me a review cause it'll makes me the happiest? Have a good day/night and hope to see ya later~ -tips hat- **


End file.
